Sayrah Extras
by avengergeek
Summary: These are just little additions or deleted scenes I wrote to go along with Sayrah's storyline. If you haven't read my other stories, I suggest/encourage you to do so! Sorry for spamming you all with OC stuff. Thanks for taking the time to read! Rated K just in case.
1. First Meetings

"Sayrah, I want you to be a big girl and start training practice today with all the other little boys and girls."

The little girl moaned and buried her face in Idunn's skirt. "But I don't want to."

"How are you going to grow up a good little Aesir if you don't go to training?"

A sad expression passed over her face. "But I'm not an Aesir."

"Don't say that. Thanks to me, you're as good as. Now brush your hair and wash your face. I picked out a nice, new outfit for you to wear today."

Sayrah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why do I have to look pretty? If it's truly a training practice, I'll just be getting dirty anyway."

"Oh, goodness, no. You're thinking of the boy's training. You'll be joining all the little girls and their training." Idunn laughed.

"That doesn't sound very fun." "

It's plenty fun. Now go get ready."

* * *

She didn't like it already. They haven't even started and she wanted to leave. "Please let me go home! I think I'm ill. We should try again next week." she begged her mother.

"No Sayrah. We've been putting this off long enough. Why don't you play with that group over there?"

She looked to where Idunn was pointing. A group of girls her age gathered together, giggling and stealing glances at the boys across the way.

"I don't want to." Sayrah said stubbornly, digging her heels in the ground when Idunn tried to pull her toward them.

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Because they look silly. If they didn't keep blinking really fast and giggling uncontrollably, maybe they would be alright. But, no. They're too worried about the dumb boys."

Idunn smiled at her logic. "I'm sure you won't feel that way when you meet them."

"I'm sure I will." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed impatiently. Idunn shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, Sayrah…"

"Idunn!" Frigga exclaimed as she approached them, hugging Idunn cheerily.

"Frigga! It's wonderful to see you! This is my daughter, Sayrah."

Frigga bent down to meet Sayrah's bored stare. "Hello, Sayrah! I'm going to be your trainer! Would you like that?"

"No." she replied flatly.

Frigga laughed nervously. "Let's gather the others so we can start."

Idunn pried Sayrah's tiny hands off her skirt. "Now sweetie, I will see you after training is over, okay? Be good for me and daddy."

Frigga gripped Sayrah's hand and waved Idunn off. "Come along, dear."

The little girl glanced over her shoulder at the boys, who were being led away by their trainer. "Hey! She's going with the boys!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. That is Sif. She trains with the boys to supplement her work with the Valkyries."

"I want to do that!" Sayrah said, an edge of excitement rising in her voice.

Frigg hesitated, knowing that this was the first time she had shown any interest in Asgard since she was brought here. "I, uh, umm… okay. Hurry after them and tell the trainer that you want to join his class."

Sayrah grinned "Thank you!" She hugged Frigga and chased after the disappearing group.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sayrah. I want to join your training class!" the girl stood straight-backed in front of the instructor, trying to pass herself off as less nervous than she was.

"Hello Sayrah. I'm Tyr. Aren't you Bragi's daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think you have what it takes to be in my class?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yesyesyes!"

"We'll see." Tyr addressed the group. "Listen up! This is Sayrah. She will be joining us in combat training today."

The boys groaned.

"Now, now. We'll see what she can do. Would anyone like to show her what we are learning now?"

"I will!" a boy with longish blond hair bobbed up, wiggling with excitement. "Balder can help too!" he grabbed a confused-looking boy and dragged him to the center of the arena.

Sayrah plopped down next to Sif. "Hi."

Sif sneered at her and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"You think you can just join _my_ training? I'm the only girl warrior. You can't possibly hope to fight. You'll be terrible at it."

Sayrah blinked at her. "You don't know that."

"Stick to braiding hair, kid." she sniffed. Sayrah balled her fists in anger. Sif was probably only a few months older than herself. Where did she get off calling her 'kid'?

"Excellent work, Thor. You too Balder. An excellent display. Sayrah? Do you think you could do that?"

Sayrah whipped around, panicked. She hadn't been paying attention to the demonstration in her anger over Sif's comment.

"Uh, yeah- yes, sir. I can do that."

"You and Sif can go next, then."

Sif jumped up, eager to prove herself… and make a fool out of the new girl n front of everyone else. Sayrah followed her hesitantly and lifted her fists in a defensive position.

"Begin."

Sif threw herself at Sayrah, kicking and punching with no real form or strategy. Sayrah shrieked, doing her best to deflect Sif and slip in some punches of her own. The smaller of the boys tugged at Tyr's arm.

"Stop! Please! She'll hurt her!" he pleased.

"SIF!" Tyr roared.

She paused to recollect herself and face him calmly. "I'm sorry sir. I thought you would want her to learn defensive maneuvers first. Don't you always say the key to a good attack is always having a defense plan?"

"Uh... yes, well. I don't think there was a need for such… ferocity."

"I will mind that next time, sir." Sif dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I- I think we should wrap up training here. Everyone is dismissed, I will see you tomorrow." Tyr looked vaguely confused as to whether or not Sif was right about her actions. He left the group in the arena, muttering to himself.

Sayrah covered her face with her hands, rubbing dirt over her clothes, something Idunn specifically told her not to do. She started to cry softly, trying not to let Sif see, but it didn't work.

"Crying is for weaklings. If you want to make it in this class, you have to be way better than that." Sif scoffed. "Come on, guys. Let's go practice like _real_warriors."

The majority of the group laughed and followed her away.

Sayrah's heart sunk. This was a stupid idea. She would never learn to fight. She should have just stuck with Frigga and saved herself the embarrassment.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy who intervened in the fight stood in front of her.

She peeked out at him. "Mm-hm. I'm okay." She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Sif isn't nice. I don't like her either. She would pick on me too if I wasn't a prince of Asgard." he offered her his hand.

"You are?"

"Yeah, but don't let it get in the way."

She took his hand and he helped her up. "I'm Loki, by the way."

"Hi." she blushed.

"Hi." He had a sneaky grin, as if he knew something she didn't. "Do you think you'll stick with it?"

"I don't know if my mother would let me after today."

"You have to! If you give up now, Sif'll tease you even more!" He looked earnest. "Maybe you can do magic, like me. I'm better at it than combat. That's my brothers' thing."

"Alright. I think I'll do magic too."

"Good. Do you want to look at the horses with me?"

"Yeah. I do." She beamed at him. "I like horses."

"Me too!"

They laughed and hurried out of arena hand-in-hand.

He was Sayrah's first friend on Asgard. No wonder she fell head over heels in love with him.


	2. Stitches

Her fingers brushed against the rough, uneven stitches crisscrossing his lips. "Bastards." she murmured, half to herself. Loki said nothing. How could he? The pain was unbearable even in stillness. "I don't know what I can do, but I can try."

He nodded his understanding and braced himself for the hurt. Sayrah took a deep breath and began to chant a spell under her breath. She waved her hand over his face, gently resting on his mouth. The thread slowly began to dissolve underneath her fingertips the longer she spoke. His blood trickled down from the remaining wounds, staining the cloth she pressed to them. "Better?"

He nodded.

"Good." She wrung out the cloth and dabbed it over the closing injury. "I would give you a lecture but you probably wouldn't listen."

He made a protesting sound.

"No. Don't speak. Not yet." Sayrah said a few more healing words. "Close your eyes. You don't want to see the next part."

He obeyed. She wiped the last bit of blood from his face. The last traces of his punishment vanished, leaving him with no sign of it save for small scars around his mouth. Sayrah hesitated, summoning her courage. She stood up on her tiptoes and stretched to meet his lips with hers. A light quick kiss. Loki's eyes flew open.

"That- that wasn't part…" he faltered.

"Was it?" She handed him the cloth and winked. "See you tomorrow." She turned on her heel and left the room with a flourish of her cape.


	3. Origins

Night had fallen. Sayrah was exhausted from a long day of training and looked forward to a decent sleep. She had just slipped into her nightclothes when the door swung open. "Loki?" He walked past her and sat on the bed.

"Sayrah. I apologize for intruding at this late hour."

"It's fine. Fine. What's wrong?" She sat down next to him. He looked thoroughly disturbed. "Loki, tell me."

"Odin- Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not what troubles me."

"Oh?" She searched his face for a hint. His eyes were mournful and worry lines stretched across his forehead. Sayrah scooted closer to him and placed her hand over his. "Then what is bothering you?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Remember when Thor and the others and I traveled to Jotunheim after Thor's almost coronation?"

"Yes…"

"During the battle… a Frost Giant grabbed my arm, but instead of getting the mark of the Jotun, my skin… it- it changed."

"What do you mean, changed?"

"It took Jotun form." He stole a sidelong glance to gauge her reaction. She paused, a bit shocked.

"How is that possible? A curse?"

"No. This is no curse." his chest heaved with emotion.

"Then what?"

"When my fath-" He stopped himself. "- Odin fought against the Frost Giant race so long ago, he took more than one souvenir from their realm." Realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Loki-" She put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Loki. Look at me." He turned to face her. "Please don't let this knowledge change you. This does not define you. We care about you. I care about you." He shook his head.

"No. No, you cannot possibly understand."

"I don't need to." Sayrah gave him a meaningful look, but he didn't see. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe it. It's just not possible."

"Let me see."

"What?"

"Let me see. Here." She flicked her wrist. Her hand turned icy could, snow and ice swirling around it. "Take my hand."

He reached out hesitantly and took it. His skin slowly turned blue, traveling from his fingers and up his arm. Sayrah watched as it changed his normally deep green eyes to red, his pale skin a deep blue etched with the markings that all Jotuns have.

"I think you might be a Jotun." she joked. He took his hand away. "I like it. I like any form you take."

"I hate it. Do you know what this is? It's a constant reminder of my true parentage. I am nothing but a relic."

"Then so am I. Remember how I came to Asgard?"

"That's different."

"Is it? Am I not a relic of my destroyed village?"

"You've had years and years to come to terms. I just found out literally moments ago!" his voice started to crack as his anger rose. "This is worse than being a mortal."

"Worse than watching your family burn before your eyes?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"no, of course you didn't. You don't think I go a day without wondering what would happen if I had perished alongside my siblings?"

"Sayrah-"

"No, being half Frost Giant is way worse. Pardon me for thinking you actually thought about something other than yourself for once. It really hurts the people who love you when you think that you're alone in the world, but you're not. You have us, and not all who you love you care about parentage."

"No one can love me."

She shook her head and stepped closer to him, changing her tone from angry to suggestive in an instant. "That's not true."

He flushed. "I have to go." Loki moved out of her grasp and quickly slipped out the door. She sat and waited to see if he would return. He didn't. "_So close. So very close."_ she thought sadly.


	4. A Mortal Toy

Sayrah was miserable. Today would have been her 18th birthday on Midgard. She would have been an official adult. Idunn and Bragi, of course, made a big deal about it, but they were supposed to. They were her parents. Sort-of.

She wondered what sort of celebration she would have had if she still lived there. Probably something amazing. She sighed, staring out over the stables from Bragi and Idunn's roof. It was a quiet, a good place to think about her forgotten life. Usually she loved living on Asgard, but lately memories of her old home poisoned her thoughts. She didn't know how much she missed it until then.

"Happy Birthday Say." A familiar voice murmured from behind her.

She smiled to herself. At least there were _some_benefits to living here. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Like all of my other friends. Besides, it not that special. Talk to me when I hit a thousand."

"It's special to you." Loki shifted to sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, a gesture she had been doing since their youth. Her heart still skipped a beat when she did so, though.

"I got this for you." He handed her a small box.

"Are you kidding? You didn't have to."

"I did."

She opened it to reveal a bronze circlet with small horns on the front.

"Now you don't have to steal my helmet." he teased.

"It's amazing. I love it." She placed it gently over her hair. "Thank you." she said warmly, admiring her reflection in her gauntlet.

"What are you doing to celebrate?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't even know what to do."

"Don't Midgardians usually have a celebratory feast?"

"I can't see Odin throwing me of all people a feast."

"Well you have to do something. No other Aesir has the opportunity to celebrate two birthdays. "

"I guess." She let the conversation die, falling into a contented silence.

"So, how was your day so far?" she ventured after awhile.

"Not bad. Thor hasn't utterly humiliated me by being alive today."

"Yet."

He smiled. "Yes, yet. And she talked to me today. Just before I got here."

Sayrah tensed. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." he sighed. "Sigyn is just too perfect. You don't know how it feels to love someone so much without them noticing."

And with those fourteen words, her mood crashed into misery once again. "I think I can guess." She moved to stand. "I have to go. See you."

Loki looked at her, confused at her abruptness. "Um, okay then. I hope you have a good birthday."

"Me too."

* * *

"Heimdall, I need to visit Midgard." Sayrah stood determinedly before him, confident in her decision.

"Need?" his gaze was piercing, almost making her want to cower and forget the whole thing. He knew perfectly well why she wanted to go to Midgard.

"Wish. Please? For my birthday?" she pleaded.

"I hardly think that your intentions are focused on birthday wishes. Do you want to talk about this?"

"No! I just want to go to Midgard. Don't tell Idunn and Bragi where I've been though. Or Loki." she added after a second's hesitation.

Heimdall shook his head. "Sayrah…"

"Heimdall, I need to do this. For myself. No one else." She made a pleading face. "Please."

"Alright. Don't do anything you'll regret." He lifted his sword and opened a portal to Earth. "And be careful."

She hugged him gratefully and walked into the portal with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

"_Everything looks the same._" she thought, meandering through crowded villages and noisy merchants. Her heart swelled with longing. This particular village bore a close resemblance to her own. If she hadn't known better, she couldn't have seen the difference.

Sayrah scanned the crowd. It struck her as odd that she was so calm about her decision. Perhaps years of rejection and being ignored had finally worn down on her. She was ready to explore, find other options. "_My life has been consumed by Loki ever since I came to Asgard. A mortal partner is just what I need now._" she told herself, forcing down a nagging feeling in her gut. Lots of other Aesir did it. Some still do.

"Miss! You dropped this!" someone tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. She whirled around to face a boy her age with curly strawberry blondish hair.

"Oh, thank you." She reached for the thing he held out to her. It was the circlet. She frowned at it and stuffed it in her bag.

"I didn't think you'd want to lose it. It's very pretty. And expensive-looking. Whoever got it for you must care for you an awful lot."

"No. No, he doesn't care for me at all." she said bitterly. The boy blinked.

"Oh, so you have a betrothed?"

"Oh, no. No, never. I- no. No, I don't." she sputtered. He looked at her skeptically. "What about you?" she asked, desperate to turn the conversation away from herself.

"I am but a lowly stable boy, ma'am. I will never be betrothed." He hung his head sadly.

Sayrah's heart melted. "Do you want to… go somewhere with me?"

"You? But, aren't you a daughter of a chief official? Your dress is too fine to belong to a commoner."

Sayrah glanced down at her armor, magically adjusting it to something plainer. "Whatever do you mean?"

He shook his head slightly. "I could have sworn- ah, well. I would like to accompany you, fair one."

Her lips curled into a smile._"He called me fair."_ "What is your name?"

"Ragnar."

"I am Sayrah."

"A blessing to meet you, Sayrah." He offered her his hand, which she gladly took in her own.

* * *

"It grows late. Would you like to stay the night at my home?"

She flushed. This was it. "Yes, I would, Ragnar."

He grinned and took her hand. "Come with me then."

She followed him to a small cottage on the outskirts of the village, near the stables. "I love horses." she commented as they passed by.

"Me too. They are my favorite animal. I love to watch them play." Ragnar agreed.

Her stomach twisted itself into a knot. Of course he did. And of course she chose someone similar to Loki. But she shrugged it off.

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable." Ragnar waved her to a bench covered in furs as he tended the fireplace.

Soon, a roaring blaze warmed them. Ragnar placed an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer, seeking comfort. "Sayrah, where do you hail from? I have been trying to figure it out all evening."

"Ah, far away. No where you've been." she lied.

"I see. What of your family? Will they miss you?"

"They don't know I've gone."

"Before you mentioned a "he". Who is he?"

"Someone I want to forget right now." She turned her face to his. "I don't want to talk about him."

"I understand." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I enjoy your company Sayrah."

"And I yours." She reached to kiss him back, arms wrapped around his neck. His hands moved to her waist, gently massaging the small of her back. Anticipation and nervousness rose within her. He pressed harder into the kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, filled with longing. She pulled back for a moment. "Ragnar?"

"Mmm?"

"You seem pretty experienced for a stable boy."

He chuckled. "Do you want to see how experienced I truly am?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

"Sayrah. Wake now."

She shifted under the mound of blankets and furs, grumbling. Ragnar was still asleep, a content smile stretched across his face. Sayrah blinked the sleep from her eyes, drawing the blankets closer and looking around the room for the source of her alarm.

Heimdall stood quietly in the corner. "You must return to Asgard."

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." She looked softly at Ragnar. "With him."

"No, you don't. Not really. Is this really how you wanted your birthday to go? Is this really what your heart desires?" Heimdall asked, a sympathetic look on his face.

She paused. Did she? Did she really love this random mortal she spent the night with? No. Not really. She loved Loki. She shook her head and gasped, burying her face in her hands. "What have I done?" she cried. "This was a mistake."

Ragnar stirred next to her.

"I must go. But come back to Asgard. Some have started to worry." Heimdall vanished as Ragnar sat up.

He rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Up so soon?" he asked sleepily.

She looked away, ashamed and full of self-loathing for using him. "Yes. I must leave. My… family will miss me if I stay too long."

"Stay here. With me." he begged, watching her as she dressed.

"I'm sorry, Ragnar. I cannot stay. I shouldn't have stayed at all. I- I love someone else."

"He?"

"Yes."

"But you said that he did not care for you."

"Yes, but I care for him too much to be with anyone else." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Remember me."

His eyes closed slowly as she sent him back to sleep. She stood in the center of the room; head high, but heart heavy. "Heimdall, I'm ready." The air shimmered around her, whisking her away to Asgard.

* * *

"Sayrah! Where have you been!?" Idunn hugged her tightly as soon as she walked in the door. "I have been worried sick! And what in Valhalla are you wearing?"

"I'm fine. I was… visiting Midgard. I missed it." She shifted her clothing back to its normal state.

"Oh, darling." She pat Sayrah's shoulder, trying to decide what to say next. If… if you ever want to go there, you can just tell us. We'll understand."

"Yes, Idunn." she replied tautly.

Once in total privacy, she drew her knees to her chest and cried. Memories from last night fragmented her thoughts. Nostalgia and regret fought their way into her heart. "_Why did I do it? I am so stupid. What will he think of me now? I can never go back. Stupid stupid stupid."_

"You're back." A hand rested on her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

She looked up at Loki's worried face, scrambling for an excuse.

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason." she sniffed.

"Did something happen?"

"I went to Midgard last night. I slept with a mortal boy." she blurted before she could stop herself.

Loki's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered.

"I- I missed my old life. I missed being mortal."

"Why would you do something like that?"

Anger and hurt welled up inside her. Shouldn't he be more understanding? "Why not? Freya does it all the time. Why can't I?" she snapped.

"Because… because…" he struggled to find words, blushing furiously. Sayrah stared at him. Was he… jealous?

"You're not Freya, you're Sayrah."

"So?"

"So you can't, you shouldn't-you wouldn't go around like that. You're better than that."

"How would you know?" she stung. _"It's not like you act any different around me."_ she added to herself.

He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business. I hope you got what you wanted." he said, his voice tight.

"_But I didn't. I wanted you."_

"See you around." He left her on the roof by herself.

Sayrah shut her eyes, mental kicking herself. She pulled the circlet from her bag and examined it intently. Slowly, carefully, she lifted it to her head, an unspoken promise to both Loki and herself that she would wait for him, no matter how long it took.


	5. Old Lives

"I'm off, darling. The men are waiting for me."

Sayrah watched her father pull her mother into a hug.

She pecked his cheek. "Don't stray too far."

"I won't." He bent down to Sayrah's height. "Now Sayrah-"

The little girl jumped up and clung to his leg. "Can I come too? Please?" she begged, eyes wide.

He let out a hearty laugh. "The woods can be a dangerous place little one. Even for grown men like me."

"I won't be a bother! I want to hunt too!"

This earned her another laugh and a pat on the head. "Maybe when you're grown."

"Oh let her come. She can gather plants around the edge." Her mother smiled at her husband knowingly.

"Oh, well, I guess she can tag along."

"Yes!" Sayrah jumped around in dizzy happiness. Her father grinned and helped her get her boots on.

"I want you to stay on the edge of the forest. Don't wander off. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He took her tiny hand in his as his wife wrapped an extra fur around her shoulders.

"Be safe, you two."

"It's about time!" One of his fellow hunters called as they approached the small forest. "Who's the little one?"

"My daughter." Her father pat her on the back, a smile on his face.

"I want to be a hunter too!" Sayrah told them eagerly. The group laughed merrily.

"Sayrah, stick close." Her father ordered.

"Yes."

"Use your fur to hold all the berries you collect. I'll show you which are safe to eat."

She grinned broadly and skipped alongside him as the group started into the forest. They worked like a well-ordered team, tracking animals and determining which paths to take. Sayrah often stopped to pick up pretty rocks and flowers, lagging behind and having to run to catch up to the group before they disappeared from sight.

"Deer." A man with a long, curly beard pointed to a clearing ahead where a herd of deer grazed serenely. Sayrah's father raised a finger to his lips, motioning for them to quietly ready their assorted weapons. A horn blast pierced the air, startling all of them and making the herd leap away. Sayrah clapped her hands over her ears and made a face.

"What the-?" one of the men started when a boy burst through the trees.

"Vikings! Attacking the village. Need help-" He swayed and fell flat on his face, exposing the short knife lodged between his shoulder blades. The men gasped and reached forward to drag the boy away.

Sayrah's father turned to her in alarm. "Stay here. Stay safe. Stay hidden. Don't leave the woods until I tell you."

She nodded, frightened. She had never heard him so nervous. He hugged her tightly and rallied the other men. "Back to the village! Now!"

They thundered off, leaving Sayrah in the clearing. Worried, she backed into the bushes, trying to understand what just happened. The boy said Vikings. She had only heard of them in stories and hushed voices when her mother conversed with the other ladies of the village. Why were they attacking? She absent-mindedly ate the berries she had picked while the time passed. After awhile, it seemed like her father would never come back for her. Did he forget? She decided to leave the woods.

"_Just to see what's happening."_ she told herself. Sayrah wandered to the edge, glimpsing her village from the trees. There was lots of smoke. Were they celebrating? She walked closer and closer, growing more confused and scared with every step.

There was fire. Everywhere. The smell of burnt wood and flesh stung her nose. Everywhere she looked there was destruction. Death. Mutilated bodies and severed limbs were strewn over the ground. Sayrah gasped for breath from the smoky sir. "Mother?"

Only the crackling of fire and stillness responded.

"Father? Anyone?" She ventured further into the village. "Is anyone here? Please, help me! Hello? Father?" She reached her house. It was already partially gone. Her father was nowhere to be found. "Mother?"

Her mother's body lay sprawled on the floor, blood staining around a gaping wound in her chest. Sayrah approached her and squat down. Her hand touched her mother's shoulder.

"Mother?" She pushed her shoulder a bit forcefully. "Wake up. Mother?" Tears welled in her eyes. "Please wake up. You have a hurt. I'll help you." Sayrah stood and picked up a half empty bucket of water. She ripped some cloth into strips and soaked them.

"Here." She looked expectantly at her mother's still body. "You have to put them on your hurt, remember? I'll do it." She carefully placed a few wet strips over the wound. "See? Like this. Mother, wake up." Sayrah whimpered, then started crying and sobbing into her hands. "Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone. Please wake up!"

"Look up, child."

Sayrah's head snapped up. A woman in a flowing white gown stood before her. A light glow emulated from her skin, and in her hands she held a single golden apple.

"Mother?"

"No, dear. I am Idunn. Goddess of life and youth."

"Can you help my mother?" Sayrah asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. But I can help you."

Sayrah looked at her mother. "But she just has a hurt."

"She is gone, child. To Valhalla, where she will be happy forever."

"But she can't be happy. She doesn't have me with her."

Idunn moved closer. "She will be happy because she knows that you live. If you eat this, you can live for a very long time. I will help you. I will keep you safe."

"But I want my mother. If I live a long time, I won't see her for a long time."

"She would want this for you, dear. She would want you to live a long time. In fact, she told me so herself."

"Really?"

"Really. Eat the apple." Idunn held it out for her to inspect.

Sayrah took it, expecting it to be heavy, but it was light and soft, like the fur of a rabbit. It was very pretty, but she was always told not to eat things from people she didn't know. "_But she's a goddess. She wouldn't want to hurt me. Father always said the Gods were kind."_She gulped and slowly, tentatively took a bite. An odd sensation washed over her. "I feel… weirdy."

Idunn smiled. "It will pass." Sayrah took another bite, not noticing her glowing skin and shimmering surroundings. Idunn took the apple from her after the third bite. "That will do."

Sayrah examined her arms curiously. "I'm shiny."

"It will wear off. It's only a minor side effect." Idunn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "In the meantime, Welcome to Asgard."


	6. The Greatest Warriors

"Okay, Okay, Okay. So after we slay the thousand trolls, we enter the castle and find what?"Sayrah asked her friends after a long fit of laughter.

"A magical box with the ability to grant great power!" Loki said eagerly.

"No! A fair maiden telling us our journey will be rewarded… in sweets!" Thor shouted over him.

"How about this: we enter the castle and find a large bilgesnipe that immediately tries to snap us in two. Thor, you will rush at it and smash its head in with your mighty…"

"Hammer!"

"-hammer, and Loki and I will cast super tricky spells at it from the sides. It screeches and poofs into tiny pieces! Then, a beautiful maiden calls to us from the balcony. She thanks us for saving her and that we will be rewarded. She waves a hand and sweet rain down from the ceiling and Loki is given a powerful cube that enhances his magic." Sayrah leaned back on the tree they sat under. "The end."

"Hey! If my brother gets a special present, I want one too!" Thor complained.

Loki and Sayrah stared at him. "What?" they said in unison.

"I want…" he screwed up his face in mock concentration. "A kiss!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! A kiss fit for a prince!"

Loki looked at Sayrah skeptically. She sighed and continued. "We enchant Thor to lift us up to the balcony. The maiden leans down and-"

"I don't want a kiss from the maiden!" Thor interrupted her.

"Then who do you want to kiss?"

"You!" He made a playful move toward her. Sayrah shrieked and ran across the meadow. Thor laughed and chased after her teasingly. She circled back, around the tree and past Loki, who innocently stuck his foot out, effectively tripping Thor and sending him face-first into the dirt. Sayrah skidded to a stop, hands on knees, panting and laughing. Thor rolled onto his back and giggled. He reached up and pulled Loki to the ground as well. Sayrah flopped down between them, wrapping her arms around their necks and grinning from ear to ear.

"We're gonna be the greatest warriors ever!"


	7. Hidden Talents

The library was Sayrah's favorite place in Asgard, second only to the stables. It was calm, quiet. All of those books had a resilient, unchanging quality to her. They were something permanent in her rapidly changing life. There were no books in her village. Thinking of all the secrets and knowledge hidden in those pages made her heart race. But she couldn't read a single letter of it. She begged and begged and begged Idunn to teach her, but she always refused.

"There's no point in you learning ancient spells and fighting techniques. That's all those dusty books hold. You are a young lady with no use for such silliness, and you will act as such."

Sayrah screamed and shouted and threw tantrums every time she got this response while her mother stood idly by. Idunn was thoroughly convinced that the whole "wanting to train with the boys" thing was just a phase. She tried to give her daughter space. The poor girl had been through so much, she was just trying to carve out a place for herself in Asgard. She figured that it would end soon. It had already been thirteen mortal years since she was adopted.

But Idunn underestimated Sayrah's stubbornness and determination. Her willingness to turn to drastic measures in order to learn how to read and write. In the end, she turned to the one girl she knew who was ever allowed to read those books.

* * *

"You don't know how to read!?" Sif doubled over, howling with laughter. "How can anyone not know how to _read_?" The posse of Valkryies around her giggled in unison. Sayrah struggled to keep a straight face as she continued.

"My village didn't have books. I never had the opportunity to learn how to read or write."

"Well I guess that explains your stupidity."

Sayrah resisted the rising urge to punch Sif in the face. "Will you help me?"

"I don't think so. I like being the only girl who can perform tricky combat moves, seeing as how I'm not the only girl in boy's training anymore. And besides, it's not like you would know what to do even if you could read the books in the library. You're dumb. You don't know anything."

Sayrah's fists clenched at her sides. "Fine. Be an arrogant sot."

Sif glared at her. "How dare you insult me like that!" She raised her hand, threatening to slap Sayrah.

"Sif!" Fandral hurried up to them, effectively distracting her and allowing Sayrah a chance to move out of arm's reach. "Thor and Volstagg… they found an unopened flagon of mead. Odin's special mead. I tried to get them away, but…"

Sif rolled her eyes. "And you left them alone?"

"Hogun's there." Fandral shrugged and motioned for her and her clique to follow them. "This way, ladies." He winked at Sayrah as they walked off.

Sayrah watched them go, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She should have known Sif would react like that. Now she had to devise a way to get revenge for almost hitting her.

"Say!" Loki stepped out of the shadows of the trees surrounding them.

"Have you been there the whole time?" she scowled.

"Yes." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well thanks for stepping in."

"Hey! Who do you think opened that stupid flagon and told my arse of a brother about it?"

She smirked.

"Do you really not know how to read? Or write?"

"No." she admitted, blushing. "All I want to do is read the books in the library."

"I can teach you." He offered shyly.

"Really? You can?"

Loki nodded. "Of course. That's what friends do." Friends.

"Can we start now?"

He laughed. "Sure."

* * *

"Okay, try this." Loki copied a word on the scrap of paper already filled with stray letters.

Sayrah picked up the pen and slowly traced over it. "S-A-Y-R-A-H." she said aloud. "What's that?"

Loki reached over and took the pen from her hand, sending a shiver down her spine. He had never been that close before. "That's your name. See?"

Sayrah brushed her fingertips over the ink, smearing it slightly. "That's amazing." she said stared down at the paper, absorbed in carefully reproducing each stroke.

Loki watched her, smiling to himself, amused by her fascination with something he took for granted. It never occurred to him that she couldn't read. She was so smart, so headstrong. He knew she was going to be so happy when she accomplished her goal. He wrapped his had around hers and guided the pen.

"Here, let me show you."

Her heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched. After a few hours of practicing, Loki pushed his chair away from the table, worn out. "Why don't we try a few more words later? Let's take a break."

"No, I want to learn it all." Sayrah wasn't the least bit tired. "Please?"

He suppressed a grin. "Okay."

* * *

Months of painstaking calligraphy and careful pronunciation followed before Sayrah finally felt confident enough to read without Loki's assistance.

"-and they lived happily ever after. The end." Sayrah closed the book, a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Sayrah, that was brilliant! You didn't need my help at all!" Loki hugged her. "Let's go to the library now and check out your very first book!"

Her face turned bright red as she choked out a shy "Okay."

* * *

Together, they strode into the library. For the first few minutes, Sayrah just stood there, admiring the grandness of the age- old building.

"Stay here." Loki pointed to a table and hurried off to find books that he thought she would like. She watched him run around, selecting books seemingly at random. A dreamy look passed over her face. She found herself thinking about him more often than usual. She was always happier when in his company, miserable when not. Her mind frequently entertained the thought of a relationship, but she chided herself. He was a Prince, first of all. And he was an Aesir. What would he want with a half-mortal commoner like her? No, it was best to stay friends. Loki jolted her from her musings by slamming a sizable stack of books on the table top.

"These are a few that I recommend. I would get started with these, and then check out the spell section."

"A few?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, the better you get at reading, the faster you get. I can usually get three done in a day."

"You mean when you're not being bullied by Thor and annoyed by Balder?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

She gave the books a glance. "Thanks, Loki."

"You're welcome. I have to go, but I'll see you later. Have fun reading!" He gave her shoulder a squeeze and left.

"_This was definitely worth it."_ she thought as she watched him leave.

* * *

The sense of pride she felt when she finished every last word of each book that Loki gave her was an incredible feeling. She didn't understand how anyone could go their whole lives without reading or writing. There was so much to be discovered within the pages of a book. There was so many ideas and knowledge to be unlocked. She decided at that moment to dedicate her abilities to help mortals bring out their own talents and ideas. And thus, the Norse patron goddess of the arts was created.


	8. An Unexpected Twist of Fate

"Watch out!" Sayrah swung her sword over Hogun's head, slicing the troll about to skewer him across the throat. It fell to the ground with a thud. Hogun nodded his thanks and twirled his mace threateningly at the advancing army of trolls.

"Back fiends, or feel my wrath!" Thor smashed his hammer into the front line, causing the trolls to scatter and fall back. "Isn't this great fun, my friends?" he shouted over the sound of dying breaths and war cries.

"I swear, I will kill you Thor if we get out of this alive!" Sif screeched, ducking to avoid a wayward blow. He only chuckled and pursued the retreating enemy.

"Come back here, you idiot!" Loki called after him.

"I'll get him!" Sayrah jogged to catch up with Thor. "Thor! Wait for me!" she panted after a while. He stopped to allow her to reach his side.

"The others would not fight? No matter. We are more than enough to defeat them."

"Thor, no. They are retreating. They gave up. We won."

"But it is a false victory! We must pursue glory by slaying them all!"

"No, we need to go back to Asgard. Some of us have sustained severe injury."

He sighed. "I suppose you are right, Lady Sayrah. Let us return home, and try again on the morrow."

"Uh… sure, Thor. Whatever."

They turned to leave when the ground beneath them gave a great shudder.

"What the-?"

A mound of earth rose before them, blocking the sun. "A golem!" Sayrah gasped. "But how? The trolls aren't skilled enough magically to awaken one!"

"They have rewarded our persistence with a greater foe!" Thor said gleefully, swinging Mjolnir and lifting off the ground to attack the golem.

"Thor no!"

Lightning arced through the sky, striking the mound of earth with a loud crack. "Soil absorbs lightning, you buffoon." She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Great. Now it's angry."

The golem roared his annoyance and knocked Thor from the sky with a massive hand.

"Thor!" Sayrah rushed to his side. He was unconscious. "Wake up!" She shook his shoulders almost desperately. "This isn't funny, Thor. Wake up!" The golem lumbered toward her and let out a bellowing growl. Sayrah drew her sword and pointed it shakily at it, standing protectively between the golem and the passed out god. "Bad idea, Clayface. No one hurts my friends."

She launched herself at the golem, kicking off from the ground and lodging her sword as deep as she possibly could in the golem's knee. It howled in pain and swung its' leg wildly in an attempt to get her off. She shouted a spell to make the clouds Thor summoned rain down on the golem, each drop wearing away at the monster. Before it dissolved back into dirt, the golem gave a final roar and smashed its' fist to the ground, sending spikes of rock sailing toward her. Sayrah ducked and weaved to avoid the shrapnel, but not quickly enough. A single shard pierced her armor and slashed her skin deeply.

"Hel!" Sayrah doubled over, clutching her side. Her vision blurred at the edges, and her head felt light. "_This is it. I'm going to die. When I meet Thor in Niflheim, I'm going to kick his_ _ass_." She sat back on the wet grass, resigned to her fate. "_I wonder if my mother will recognize me."_

Just as she closed her eyes, an unnatural breeze swept over her. Her eyes flew open. "Who's there?"

"Sayrah Zuredottir."

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The air shimmered and three women appeared before her. One offered her hand to Sayrah."We are the Norns. "

Sayrah jerked away from them. "Why are you here?"

"You are not meant to see your end this way. It is not your time to die."

"What do you mean?"

"Your future is murky. Even we cannot see it, but we know that this death is not for you." they said in unison.

"You can stop a person's death?"

"We can interfere with fate as we see fit."

"What about Thor?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Thunderer is unharmed." Voices could be heard in the distance, growing louder as the Warriors Three, Sif, and Loki approached. "We must leave."

"Wait! Can I ask you something?"

One of them nodded.

"Uh, I was…curious. Do, er, does, Loki, you know…"

They cocked their heads in confusion.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… do Loki and I have a future together?"

The tallest of the three's mouth twitched upward. "He has feelings for you. I am not allowed to say anything more." She stepped forward and placed her palm on Sayrah's forehead. Sayrah slumped over, consciousness fading as the Norns vanished and her rescuers arrived.

Sayrah woke to Skadi's worried face hovering over her. "Oh, thank Odin!" she exclaimed. She twisted around to call over her shoulder at someone out of Sayrah's line of sight. "She's awake!"

"Skadi?" Sayrah winced as she tried to sit upright.

"No, don't move. You'll bust your stitches." Loki leaned across her and gently pushed her shoulders back down. "I worked hard on those."

She shook her head, trying to shake the fogginess that clouded her mind. "Where am I?"

"You're in your bed. We found you and Thor lying on the ground with no one in sight. The Warriors Three and Sif and Loki carried you back to Asgard and tended to your injuries." explained Skadi.

Sayrah blushed at the thought of Loki having to remove her armor to stitch her wound. "_I wonder what he thought…_"

"What happened, Sayrah?" Loki asked, oblivious to her embarrassment.

"Thor and I were attacked by an earth golem. It knocked Thor out for lighting it up, and nearly impaled me before I melted it." She silently decided that it would be best not to tell anyone about the Norns. She couldn't burden her friends with the knowledge that she almost died.

"But trolls can't summon golems. They don't have the skills for such complicated magic." he replied.

"That's what I said. I think someone else did. Someone who certainly wanted us dead."

"We thought you nearly were!" Skadi exclaimed and pat her arm. "I'm glad you're not though."

"Me too." she joked, forcing a light-hearted tone.

"I'll go fetch Idunn. She's worried sick." Skadi jumped up and hurried out of the room, leaving Loki and Sayrah alone together.

"Thanks for sewing me back together."

"You're welcome. But, the angle of the entry wound looked like it could kill you. It should have punctured your lung and broken several ribs. How could you have possibly survived that?"

"I, uh, don't know. I'm just lucky, I guess." she grimaced, hoping he overlooked her guilty look. A moment of silence passed between them. Loki cleared his throat and stared at his hands.

"You know, there was a moment when… when I saw you on the ground lying so still, I was just so worried that you might have, you know. Died."

"Oh?" Sayrah rolled onto her non-injured side to face him. He glanced up and met her gaze.

"I didn't think you would make it. It felt horrible to think for one second that I could lose you."

Her eyes softened. "Really?"

He nodded, giving her a half smile. "I really ca-"

"Where's my daughter!?" Idunn burst into the room, interrupting whatever he was going to say. "Oh, Sayrah, my darling! How are you? Are you feeling okay? What happened? My poor little baby girl!" She collapsed at Sayrah's bedside fretting over her daughter.

"Idunn, I'm fine." Sayrah rolled her eyes over Idunn's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she mouthed to Loki. He smiled understandingly and stood.

"I'll leave you. I must check on my brother anyway." He strode out of the room, pausing to look at Sayrah one more time before he left.

He was going to say something important, she knew it. Of course Idunn had to interrupt. She pushed aside the nagging thoughts and focused on her mother. "Please, I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"Well, okay. Call me if you need anything, dear. Call me, not Skadi or… Loki." Idunn gave her an odd look and closed the door behind her as she left.

Sayrah fell back onto the bed with a sigh and thought about what the Norns had said. "_They said that my future is unclear. How could they know that Loki likes me? It's probably not true. He was only concerned because he would lose his friend. I would feel the same way if Skadi or Thor died. I'm glad he didn't though. Or I, for that matter._"

What did they mean that she was not meant to meet her end that way? She hoped that it would be a long time before she found out.


	9. Tragedy

This is kind of a nod to gavorche-san, my most favorite artist on deviantart! I love her LokiXSigyn collage. The following is loosely based on it, but of course I had to bend the plot line a bit to fit my own characters!

* * *

Sayrah stood as still as she possibly could, a fake grin painfully plastered across her face. "_This. Is. Hel." _ All of Asgard had turned out for the wedding. The joining of Prince Loki and the Vanir goddess Sigyn in holy matrimony. It hurt. Bad. Sayrah literally winced with every other word Odin uttered. When Loki told her about his plan, she went along with it. That's what a good friend did. She didn't think it would work. Sigyn had to be smarter than that, right? But it happened anyway. Loki effectively tricked Sigyn into thinking it was Theoric the entire time. And now Sayrah's heart had to be ripped from her body.

"Beloved. We assemble today to join Sigyn, daughter of the Vanir, to Theoric of the Crimson Hawks." Odin presided over the union. They all looked so happy. Sigyn was finally getting her wish. Theoric had risen from the dead, arriving in time for their wedding. Of course, Sayrah knew it wasn't really Theoric. He had died fighting a troll she set on him. "_Forgive me, Theoric._" she thought, a mournful expression passing over her eyes. He didn't deserve to die like that, even though that would have been his fate if he stayed with Odin's Crimson Hawks. But he was in Valhalla now.

"Theoric, do you swear, above all else, to be a true man, good and true of heart, and pledge your fealty, piety, and love to this woman, to honor her as she so honors you?" Odin continued, pulling Sayrah from her thoughts.

"This I swear." Loki-Theoric said solemnly.

"And you, Sigyn, would you pledge your fealty, piety, and love to this man, to honor him as he does so honor you?"

"This I swear." Sigyn smiled up at her groom, happy and innocent, not suspecting in the least that her life would soon take a turn for the worse. "Forever."

Sayrah made a snorting sound, breaking the silence of the ceremony. Skadi nudged her in the ribs.

"Shh."

Sayrah rolled her eyes at Skadi and shifted her weight to her other foot impatiently. Weddings took too long, in both planning and doing. If she ever got married…

"_No, don't be stupid." _She thought. _"The only man I would ever marry is being snatched away from me."_

"You are man and wife. May the Norns bless you for all days to come." Odin beamed over the couple.

This was it. The great reveal. Sayrah swallowed uneasily, never taking her eyes off Loki.

A great cheer rose from every mouth as Sigyn and "Theoric" sealed their union with a kiss. Sayrah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping no one would notice the tears in her eyes.

"Sayrah! Are you crying? That's adorable!" Skadi gushed. "I didn't know weddings made you teary!"

"Just this one." She muttered in reply, opening her eyes to glare at Skadi.

"What do you-? Oh my god!" Skadi gasped along with the rest of the Asgardians. Loki's magic had melted away, showing all who he really was. Sigyn broke the kiss, pulling back and opening her eyes to see Loki's smug grin in front of her face. She gasped, backing away in shock and terror. "No…" she whispered. "No…"

"I said I would have you as my bride dear Sigyn, and I did what I had to make sure that vow came true." Loki said, almost menacingly.

Thor leapt forward, wrenching Loki away from Sigyn with a roar. "HOW DARE YOU! WHERE IS THEORIC, TRICKSTER?!"

"He's dead!" shouted Sif. She burst through the doors, returning from her mission to find the missing Crimson Hawk team. "All of them. Dead." She marched straight up to Loki and punched him square in the jaw. "How could you, you little son of a bitch!" she seethed.

"SIF!" Freyja tugged her from arms' reach of the prince. "Explain yourself!"

"Theoric and the rest of the Crimson Hawks are dead. I found them on a valley road near the mountains of Vanaheim. All evidence points to a troll. Trolls are not found that close to the center of Vanaheim. One can reasonably assume that it was lured there to kill them for a reason. And that reason was so Loki could take Theoric's place and marry Sigyn through lies and trickery."

Odin, Thor, and Frigga stared at Loki in awe. He shrugged, unconcerned. "It worked, too."

Sif gave an indignant cry and struggled against Freyja's grip to get at him again. Sigyn shook her head slightly. "Theoric…"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it had to be done. He was getting in the way. Of us. Can't you see that this is meant to be?" Loki reached toward her. She jerked back, giving him a look of utter loathing. Loki's eyes widened. He didn't understand why she was reacting like this.

"Father, you must do something!" Thor pleaded.

Odin shook his head. "There is nothing I can do. Sigyn is married to Loki now, and that is it."

His words hit Sayrah hard. She bowed her head, resigned to the fact that she would never be able to be with Loki now. Once a Prince of Asgard married, it was permanent.

"Sigyn, you must honor your marriage to Loki, but I grant you dominion over fidelity in marriage. Your suffering will be respected by all." Odin comforted. Sayrah bristled with annoyance. How could anyone call marriage to Loki, even marriage to a Prince, suffering? "Freyja, take Sigyn to her chambers for preparation. Thor, take Loki to his." They nodded and led their respective wards away. Odin turned to Sif. "As for you, you know full well that it is against the laws of Asgard to harm a descendant of royal blood when not in combat. You will be sent to the prisons for a week's time."

Sif bowed her head. "Yes, sire."

Odin dismissed the guests, apologizing for the surprise turn of events. "But let us be glad and welcome a new princess into the royal line of Asgard."

* * *

Sayrah fumed to herself. Where did Odin get off having her escort Sif to prison custody? She wanted to be alone to sort out her feelings, not watching over stupid Sif.

"He had help, didn't he Sayrah?" Sif asked aloud, after a while of walking in silence. "I wonder who could have possibly done so?"

"Shut up, Sif."

"How could you do that Sayrah? You knew he was going to kill Theoric. Now you have his blood on your hands? How does it feel?" she taunted.

"This isn't how I wanted it to turn out." Sayrah replied through clenched teeth.

"You had the power to change everything, and you didn't. You disgust me."

"I really didn't." Sayrah's fists clenched at her sides. "I never wanted-"

"Don't speak to me, you whiny mortal. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Sayrah whirled around to face her. "SHUT UP!" Fist connected with bone, resulting in sickening snap. Sif clapped her hands to her jaw. It was broken. Sayrah took a shuddering breath and backed away. "Just… shut up." She ran before the guards could respond to the scuffle, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Theoric…."


	10. Angrboda

Odin had to be the worst monarch in the history of Asgard. Of course, he had been the only one, but the title of worst still stood. At least, so it did in Sayrah's mind. Another peace council had been called to organize yet another treaty between the Jotuns and the Asgardians after Odin invaded their realm. "With this treaty comes a new era of prosperity and good fellowship between Jotunheim and Asgard. We will become longstanding allies once and for all." Odin announced before the select crowd of Aesir and Jotun.

"_Yeah, until you get drunk off your royal ass again and decide to destroy a realm." _She thought bitterly from her hiding place above them. Only Thor, Loki, Balder, and an elite few of the Crimson Hawk force had been invited to participate in the negotiation. But Sayrah, being the curious girl she was, crawled up onto a support pillar in the Great Hall and watched the proceedings with interest. She had never seen a Frost Giant before. They were tall, taller than Heimdall and Odin, and their skin was a vivid shade of blue. Decorative ornaments hung everywhere that could be reached on them. To Sayrah, they were both grotesque and amazing. She wondered how they could even stand in the Hall without hitting their heads. But she respected their self control. If _she_ was a Frost Giant and Odin did what he did, she would have squashed him the moment she set foot in Asgard. "_To think Thor will be king after him. He'd loose control in a day with his temper. Good thing Loki will help him." _

"And in an agreement like this one, only the strongest tie can bind it. A marriage is in order."

A marriage? Sayrah grinned, picturing Thor and Balder wedding a Frost Giant's daughter.

"We offer up Angrboda, a daughter of a high ranking Jotun official." one of the representatives said gravely.

"I offer one of my sons, as payment for the sins the Asgardians have committed against your kind."

Sayrah snorted to herself. "_You mean the sins you've committed."_

Odin motioned behind him and his sons stepped up. "Each one of them would be proud to gives their lives for the peace of Asgard, but only one will revel in today's victory."

She leaned forward, eager to start making fun of whoever was chosen.

"Loki."

A look of panic passed over the prince's face, but he quickly regained his composure.

"We accept. We'll leave tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Sayrah burst, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding. Everyone below her looked up, startled at her outburst. She laughed nervously and waved, losing her grip on the pillar she clung to and falling. Loki thrust his hand toward her, slowing her descent enough for him to catch her safely.

"Hi." she blushed.

"Hey." he gave her a half smile, disrupting his serious manner for a second.

Odin rubbed his fingers over his forehead, frustrated. "Sayrah, have you been here the whole time."

"Yes, sire."

"And you heard everything we discussed?"

"Yes sire."

"Then good. You shall go and tell all of Asgard of Loki and Angrboda's union."

"Ye-yes sire." she inclined her head and left, heart sinking with every step.

* * *

"You can't go through with this."

Loki ignored her, picking up another book to stuff into his bag.

"You just can't. Odin can't make you marry a Frost Giant." Sayrah insisted.

"I have to. For Asgard. The needs of my realm is more important than my own." he said quietly.

"Since when?"

"Since I had to. With Thor in line for the throne, Balder and I must act at our best, we are his advisors."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"No."

"Well then don't go through with it."

"It's not that easy, Sayrah!" he slammed his fists on the table. "I can't just go up to my father and say 'Hey, on second thought, I don't wanna' and leave."

"Well then we'll disguise Balder as you, and trick him into leaving with the Frost Giants, and then-"

"Sayrah, I appreciate your concern, and your creativity, but there's nothing you or I can do at this point."

"But what about Sigyn?" is what she asked, but she really meant _"What about us?"_

"My heart will belong to Sigyn until I can find a way to get out of this arrangement, which I'm sure will be as soon as Odin forgets about the treaty and attacks again."

Sayrah sat on his bed and drew her knees to her chest. "I'll miss you."

"And I you." He smiled gently at her. "You know you are my closest friend."

"Yes."

They both were silent for a moment when a thought occurred to her.

"What if- what if she wants to… you know, uh, consummate your union?"

He paused and grimaced. "I don't want to think about it."

"Alright. But have fun sleeping with a giant. I bet Fandral you love to trade places with you."

He laughed, making her grin. "Will you get on alright without me?"

"Yeah. I've got Skadi if I get _really _bored."

"And you'll take care of Sleipnir?"

"Yeah. Hey, what if your children turn out blue horses?"

Loki scowled. "Shut up."

It was Sayrah's turn to laugh at his sour look. "I'm only jesting."

He closed his bag. "Well, I think that's it. I guess it's time."

She got up and hugged him tightly. "Be safe." _"I love you."_

"I can hold my own. See you in a few months."

"Hopefully in a few days!"

He winked at her and walked out, leaving her alone. She took a deep breath , but the thought of him being in another woman's arms, even a Frost Giant's, made her cry. And yet, the pain she felt now would not compare to what was to come.


	11. His First Child

"No freaking way."

Loki blushed, already starting to regret telling Sayrah about Svadilfari. He didn't know who else to turn to, so he decided to turn to her, hoping for sympathy and a few comforting words. He was sorely disappointed as no sooner than the story passed his lips then Sayrah burst out with snorting laughter.

"You. Have got. To be kidding me."

"Yeah, yeah. I expected a little more support from you of all people, you know."

"No, I completely support and sympathize, but really!?" Sayrah fell onto the bed, laughing. "You slept with a horse? How do you even-? How is that-?" she cut off, gasping for breath.

Loki sat down next to her in a huff, crossing his arms angrily. "Thanks, Sayrah." He sounded hurt, making Sayrah sober up and smile sadly.

"Oh Loki." She wiped tears from her eyes and calmed herself down. "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

He breathed out, exasperated and a little bit scared. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should hide. At least until you delivered the… baby." she suggested, rolling to face him.

"Maybe…"

"You do know that when Odin said find a way out of this, he probably didn't mean sleep with the horse, right?"

He glared at her. "Things didn't turn out the way I planned. And I didn't sleep with it."

"What do you mean? You got preggers from a horse. Don't tell me you like, ate his heart and got pregnant or something."

Loki looked down at his folded arms. "The horse, he… he caught up with me when I didn't expect it."

She quieted. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. You didn't know."

A moment of silence passed as Sayrah processed this. Poor Loki. He did so much for Odin, and never got any recognition for it. This was all Odin's fault for jumping to conclusions and being quick to anger.

"So, uh, are you at least a little, you know, excited to be a parent?" she asked hesitantly, trying to change the subject into something at least a little less horrid.

"Excited? To give birth to a monster? Because it will turn out as a monster, I know it."

Sayrah pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Loki, no. Just because there was magic and nonsense involved, doesn't mean it will come out unhealthy."

"Not just unhealthy, Sayrah. A monster. A monster." he whispered, almost to himself.

"Hey. Look at me." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look directly at her. "It will be fine. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

His mouth tilted upwards. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Now go. I'll cover for you for everything."

He stood, brushing his coat off and giving her a sad, grateful smile. "What would I do without you, Sayrah?"

"You'd probably be dead by now. Oh, and Loki?"

He paused at the door to glance over at her.

"I definitely want to be there when it happens."

* * *

"This is absolutely disgusting. I don't even know what to do." Sayrah grimaced as she met Loki in the middle of the forest.

"You wanted this, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just do exactly what I say and try not to get sick." he snapped impatiently and shoved a bunch of blankets in her arms.

"Someone's grumpy. Pregnancy hormones messing with your system?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Oh, ew. Ew. Ew. Okay. It's coming out. Oh gross. Ew."

"SAYRAH!"

"Okay, okay. I know. I got this. Hang on and, I don't know… push."

* * *

Childbirth was disgusting. Sayrah resolved never to get pregnant as she cleaned off the tiny foal he gave birth to. Loki lay a few feet away, recollecting himself. She could still hear the incessant obscenities pouring from his mouth. If his cries were any indication, birth was also painful.

"Do, ah, do you want to see him?" she asked hesitantly as she approached, the little horse swaddled in her arms.

He sighed. "I suppose."

She handed it off to him warily and watched as his face softened. Sayrah breathed a sigh of relief. He liked it.

"Funny. I thought it would be like a minotaur or something." she joked.

"Hello little one." he whispered, a broad smile stretching across his face. "You're beautiful."

Loki started to unwrap the cloth around it. Sayrah started forward, catching his arm.

"Ah, Loki, I need to warn-"

"Warn? What do you mean? He's perfect. He's amazing. He's- he's got eight legs." He gasped, looking down at the foal with surprise. His face slowly turned into one of rage and hurt.

Sayrah grinned nervously. "Yeah, about that-"

"I told you it would be a monster." he held out the horse and turned his head. "Take it away."

"But-"

"Take it away."

She took the foal from him. "Loki. So what if he's got eight legs. So what if he's a freaking horse. He's your son. You're the only family he's got. Take it from a fellow orphan. He needs you. Please."

Loki hesitated. As much as he hated the situation he was in, he couldn't deny what she said. And the foal was pretty cute, even for a freak with eight legs.

"Loki, please."

The foal slowly opened its' eyes and neighed softly, melting his hardened heart.

"Alright. Give him here."

Sayrah smirked knowingly and passed it back to him. "What are you going to name him?"

"Sleipnir."

"Divine horse. Nice."

"I thought it would be appropriate. Apparently more so now." he muttered under his breath.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And that's a good thing."

He smiled, cradling Sleipnir closer. Sayrah watched him, smiling to herself.

"_If only he knew how amazing he is. If only the child was mine. If only it was me… If only…"_

* * *

Sayrah spent the night watching over mother and son as they slept. The next morning, Sayrah and Loki gathered everything and the foal and returned to Asgard. Loki presented Sleipnir as a gift to Odin, a peace offering for the trouble he had caused. Odin accepted it graciously and gave him a place in the stables, but Loki kept a close eye on him for the first few weeks. Sayrah found this hilarious and teased him for being an overprotective mother, but hey. It was Loki's first child. What else was he supposed to do but fall hopelessly in love with his eight-legged son?


End file.
